Hideyo Noguchi
Original Form= |Final ATK = 6100 |Base HP = |Final HP = 6400 |LB ATK = |LB HP = |Skill = A New Vaccine |Skill info = Restores 1048/1288 HP to all allies and cures them of Poison. (MAX/MLB) |Ability = Prestigious Doctor |Ability info = Increases 10% of the number of soulstones received from battle. |Unlock level = 34 |Ability2 = |Ability info2 = |Unlock level2 = |Skill quote = Here, please try this. |Summon quote = Let us reflect on what it means to be happy living with nothing. |LB quote = Eureka...! This will lead to a major breakthrough, I'm sure of it! |Description = The spirit of a bacteriologist. His many accomplishments include work with yellow fever and syphilis, and even as a spirit he continues researching pathogens and infectious diseases. His work on viruses and vaccines that only affect spirits have earned him the respect of many spirits in the medical field. He's secretly been in contact with the Bureau of the Occult, too, seeing as how the Bureau works with so many different spirits. |Acquire = ;"Halloween Gets Real" : Clear Chapter 3 : Exchange for 1000 Candy of Happiness : Get a Second Half Ranking of 2501-6000. : Get a Total Ranking of 5001-7500. |Info = Slightly increases the drop rate of Candy of Happiness during the "Halloween Gets Real" event. |VA = |Illustrator = ATARU }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| HW2 Form= |Final ATK = 6500 |Base HP = |Final HP = 6500 |LB ATK = |LB HP = |Skill = New Medicine Creation |Skill info = Restores 1938/ }} HP to 2 allies with the lowest percentage of HP and cures them from all negative status effects. (MAX/MLB) |Ability = Father of Medical Science |Ability info = Restores 10% HP to all allies at the start of each wave. |Unlock level = 65 |Ability2 = |Ability info2 = |Unlock level2 = |Skill quote = You will be fine. |Summon quote = I am glad if my knowledge can be useful to you. Let me help you. |LB quote = OH... i just came up with a new idea. |Description = The spirit of a prominent Japanese bacteriologist who made a great contribution. Because of his expertise in medical science, he has a deep connection with the Bureau of the Occult, and many Spirit Agents benefit from his work. He is also an instructor at the Spirit Academy. Every day he teaches complicated topics with enthusiasm and he patiently listens to his students when they seek his opinion. He earned the respect of many students and as a supervisor of the academy festival he got involved in the incident. |Acquire = ;"Record of the Spirit Halloween" : Clear Chapter Two : Exchange for 700 Halloween Biscuits : Cost increases by 200 Halloween Biscuits after each exchange : Get a First Half Ranking of 1-1000 or 2501-6000 : Get a Total Ranking of 1-2500 or 5001-7500 |Info = Slightly increases the drop rate of Halloween Biscuits during the "Record of the Spirit Halloween" event. |Bond = |Bond info = |Bond2 = |Bond info2 = |VA = |Illustrator = ATARU }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Male